Maddie
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Alfred sits by Maddie's grave on her birthday. (Based on Lucy by Skillet) Fem!Canada


_Hey Maddie, I remember your name  
I left a __dozen roses __on your grave today_

Alfred placed the roses on the grave of Madeline "Maddie" Williams. He was saddened by her death, more than what he'd like to admit. Once he couldn't even remember her existence, now he definitely remembers who she is. The grave read:

_**Madeline Williams**_

_**Canada**_

_**July 1, 1867 – July 5, 2013**_

_**Beloved daughter, sister, friend, nation**_

_**Who only wanted a place in this cruel world**_

_I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

"Hey Maddie," Alfred says with a sad smile on his face. He was sitting in front of her grave. "It's been a while. I really miss you. I know Francis and Arthur do as well, even if they didn't seem like it when you were here. Gilbert misses you as well, of course."

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

"I wish you were here, Maddie," Alfred says. "It might have not seemed like it, but I really enjoyed your company. I wish I could just see you know."

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

"I really hate what I did," Alfred continues. "I wish I had just spent time with you. Maybe then you'd still be here, with me." His eyes began to water.

_Hey Maddie, I remembered your birthday_

_They said it'd bring some closure to say your name_

Maddie's birthday was today, which is why Alfred was here. He wished he could rewind time to celebrate it with her once more. All she wanted was to hear her name correctly, and he couldn't even give her that.

_I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these__roses__to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Maddie was invisible until that fateful day she committed suicide. Now, everyone wishes that they could bring her back. They wished that they could see her smiling face once more. Alfred knew that the roses he was giving her wouldn't help to bring her back. They wouldn't help to right all the wrongs he did in ignoring his crush.

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

Alfred would murder someone, just to see Madeline again. Hell, he'd even eat Arthur's scones to see Maddie again. All he wanted was to see _his_ heaven looking at him with a smiling face.

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices I made  
And I can't live with myself today_

Honestly, Alfred couldn't live with himself, knowing the pain he brought to Maddie. Sure it wasn't only him, but he felt that it was mostly his fault. He was always closer to her than anyone else as kids, even closer than her and her best friend, Gilbert Beilschmidt, were before she died.

_Here we are_  
_Now you're in my arms_  
_I never wanted anything so bad_

Alfred imagined Maddie in his arms, smiling up at him. He would kiss the top of her head and murmer something only she could here. He wanted so much to have her with him right then. He wanted to celebrate her birthday, like she used to do for him, even when he never noticed her.

_Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had_

Alfred wished he had been there for Maddie, so they could live the life they _could've_ had. He wanted so badly to bring back the girl he loved.

_Me and Maddie walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Maddie never wanna end_  
_Just another moment in your eyes_

Alfred wanted to walk with Maddie, her hand in his. They would laugh and walk around the town happily, and be saddened when the day would end. Alfred would give her a kiss on the cheek in front of her house and she would blush brightly. Then he'd be chased away by her father.

_I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye_

Alfred knew that he'd see her again when he dies. Then they'd never say goodbye, and they would live the life he imagined.

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I'd give up all the world to see_

_That little piece of heaven looking back at me_

"I wish I could see you back here, with me," Alfred says in front of her grave. "I loved you, you know that? No, I still love you. I just wish I had the chance to tell you."

_Now that it's over_  
_I just wanna hold her_  
_I've gotta live with the choices I made_  
_And I can't live with myself today_

"Maddie, I regret not helping you through what you were going through," Alfred said as if she was sitting right there in front of him. "I didn't know you were being bullied, and I'm sorry. I didn't realize how lonely you felt. I wish I could go back in time and be the friend I was supposed to be."

_Me and Maddie walking hand in hand_  
_Me and Maddie never wanna end_

_Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today_

"Hey Maddie," Alfred says wistfully. "I wonder what it would be like if I had confessed to you. Would you be walking with me, holding my hand? Would I be celebrating your birthday with you right now? I wish I could hear your voice right now."

_Hey Maddie, I remember your name_

Madeline smiled a sad smile as she watched Alfred talk to her in front of her grave. "I love you too, Alfred."


End file.
